When the love is stronger than the fire
by Clairouille59
Summary: En ce mardi 11 septembre 2001, à 8h46, un premier avion s'écrase sur la Tour Nord du World Trade Center à New-York. Bella assiste à toute la scène car elle travaille dans la deuxième tour jumelle. Edward, assiste aux attentats par les informations diffusées à la télé. Son premier réflexe est de téléphoner à Bella, et ça restera leur seul moyen de communication, jusqu'à la fin...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me voici de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction, enfin plutôt une mini-fiction, qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 5 chapitres, grand maximum. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bien que le sujet soit très difficile: les attentats du 11 septembre 2001 à New-York. Ce premier chapitre met en place les personnages, et la relation qu'ils ont avec les autres. Ça sera probablement le seul chapitre joyeux, bien que l'action commence dès la fin de celui-ci, alors profitez-en! **

**Je vous met un résumé plus long pour que vous ayez une idée d'où je vais:**

**« Bella et Edward sont mariés depuis 5 ans. Ils vivent à New York depuis toujours, et filent le parfait amour depuis leur première rencontre. Edward a ouvert sa propre entreprise d'import export qui commence à se faire connaître dans la grande pomme, alors que Bella travaille dans une agence de télécommunication, dans une des tours jumelles du World Trade Center, bien malgré elle. Alors, qu'en ce mardi 11 septembre 2001, ils commencent une journée comme toutes les autres, rien de va se passer comme prévu au fil du temps. Un premier avion s'écrase sur la tour numéro une, et un deuxième suit peu après dans la seconde tour, là où Bella se trouve. Edward apprend la nouvelle par les informations, et Bella est coincée dans la tour. Leur seul moyen de communication et d'espoir sont leurs téléphones portables respectifs... »**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Un grand merci à So-Kate pour sa correction! (L)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes!**

**Chapitre 1:**

Mardi 11 septembre 2001; 06h05

**POV Edward**

Mes doigts patinèrent sur son épaule nue, se délectant de sa chaleur charnelle et de sa douceur incomparable. Son odeur de fraise mêlée à des freesias infiltra mes narines, invitant mon nez à s'intoxiquer de sa fragrance unique. Mon nez glissa le long de son bras, avant de sentir Bella bouger contre moi, réveillant la partie la moins chaste de mon cerveau. _J'étais un pervers des fois, je dois l'avouer. _Joueur, mes doigts dérivèrent vers sa poitrine cachée par le drap blanc, traçant le galbe de son sein gauche au travers. Bella gémit en soupirant. Ma bouche se posa dans le creux de son épaule, avant d'effleurer son lobe d'oreille que je mordillai avec envie. J'approchais mon corps dénudé contre le sien, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, sentant encore la moiteur de sa peau par nos ébats de la veille. Je me remémorai les images de Bella, s'arquant contre le matelas en proie à un orgasme dévastateur, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et la poitrine offerte pour moi.

-Edward, tu es inhumain, râla Bella, encore à moitié endormie.

Je ris doucement avant de mordre la peau tendre de sa gorge, la faisant geindre.

-Je sais, avouai-je, mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non?

Elle se tortilla pour se retourna vers moi, et je fus stupéfait par sa beauté. Un visage en forme de cœur, un petit nez en trompette, une bouche pulpeuse, rouge et tentante et de grands yeux couleur chocolat. _Souvent, je m'y noyais à en perdre la raison._ Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau, comme elle s'en plaignait souvent, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la chaleur de notre chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva sa main et ses doigts touchèrent la barbe naissante sur ma mâchoire, raclant de ses ongles ma peau couverte.

-Je me demande souvent ce que serais ma vie sans t'avoir rencontré, souffla-t-elle.

-Elle serait... frustrante.

Elle leva un sourcil, curieuse.

-Frustrante? Et pourquoi dont?

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, le drap tombant au sol en une boule compacte et les deux mains emprisonnées par ma poigne, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, les yeux plissés.

-D'accord, je vois, marmonna-t-elle, dépitée.

Mon sourire s'élargit avant que mes doigts libres de toutes entraves parcourent la peau douce et satinée de son ventre malheureusement plat. Depuis quelque temps, nous parlions d'avoir un enfant. Mais, alors que Bella prenait très mal le sujet, au fond de moi, l'envie d'être père se faisait grandissante. _Elle m'obsédait presque. _Imaginer une petite Bella, ou un petit moi dans mes bras me rendait euphorique. Mais, Bella était sûrement la femme la plus têtue qui soit, et elle insistait en disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un enfant, et bla bla bla... Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger, ni même insister sur ça, parce que c'est elle qui devra subir la contrainte d'une grossesse pendant 9 mois, ressentir la douleur et, une petite partie de moi me rappela que je détestais voir Bella pleurer, et encore moins souffrir.

Je baissais mon visage vers son ventre, et l'embrassais avec toute la dévotion que je possédais. Ma bouche traina vers son abdomen avant que le bout de ma langue ne trace le contour de son nombril, faisant haleter Bella. Mes papilles gustatives se régalèrent du grain de peau de ma femme, un peu granulé mais foutrement délicieux. _Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une peau aussi goûteuse. _Mes lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur le grain de beauté au milieu de son ventre, avant de remonter vers sa poitrine qui m'appelait à grand cri. Mon nez huma son odeur avant qu'un sourire en coin ne se dessine sur mes lèvres par son corps qui réagissait à mes caresses. Bella se tortilla pour échapper à mon étreinte, mais je resserrais mes longs doigts autour de son poignet, la faisant émettre un couinement plaintif. _Adorable chaton. _Je rencontrais son regard, alors que ma bouche voletait au-dessus de son téton gauche. Ses pupilles noircirent de plaisir avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre l'oreiller, arrêtant de se débattre, en parfaite abandon. _J'ai encore gagné. _Sans plus attendre, ma bouche couvrit son mamelon rose foncé pour le maltraiter le plus durement possible.

-Edward, soupira ma bien aimée.

Le ton plaintif de sa voix se répercuta directement à mon entrejambe, qui durcissait à vue d'œil. De ma main libre, je pris une de ses cuisses pour la relever à hauteur de ma hanche afin de pouvoir m'installer entre ses magnifiques jambes d'une sensualité hors du commun. Bella ouvrit les yeux quand mon phallus entra en contact avec son intimité chaude et déjà mouillée. _Quelle indécence. _J'embrassais une dernière fois son sein gauche avant de m'attaquer à son voisin de droite, avec tout autant d'ardeur. Ses ongles griffèrent ma main, alors que le bout de ma langue joua avec la pointe de son sein délicieusement. Je l'aspirais entre mes lèvres, faisant arquer le dos de Bella violemment alors que son bassin se souleva d'un bond, me faisant siffler quand ma virilité s'écrasa contre son pubis. Ma tendre femme rit de ma mésaventure, et je me vengeais en mordillant son téton tentateur. Elle gémit, soumise. Ses mains se débattirent de plus belle lorsque les doigts de ma main libre tracèrent des arabesques sur la peau lisse de sa cuisse, sans jamais en toucher son centre.

-Je t'en supplie, fait quelque chose.

-Et j'aurais quoi en échange? Demandai-je, espiègle.

Pour appuyer mes dires, mes doigts migrèrent vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, au bord de son sexe luisant d'envie.

-Ce que tu veux...

-Tu sais que je suis exigent, non?

-S'il te plait...

Je souris en accordant un peu d'attention à son clitoris gonflé. Mon index fit de petits cercles dessus, pendant que ma bouche suça goulument la peau de son sein. _Tellement belle, et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. _Contre sa peau, je pouvais sentir son pouls pulser avec une étonnante rapidité, alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Mes lèvres se refermèrent plus durement sur son sein, et j'eus la satisfaction de voir une trace rouge foncé tout contre sa peau: un suçon.

-Ne... Ne me dit pas que... oh... que tu m'as... Hum... encore... marqué, marmonna-t-elle de plaisir.

-C'est possible.

Je fis glisser mon index vers son antre, avant qu'elle ne râle contre moi. _Elle avait un caractère de merde, et c'était la femme la plus têtue que je ne connaisse, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer. _Je jouais quelque peu avec ses lèvres intimes, récoltant un peu de son jus avant de glisser un doigt en elle.

-Edward! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que mon visage revenait à sa hauteur, se régalant de voir Bella se tordre de plaisir rien qu'avec mon doigt. Elle respirait difficilement, gémissement de plus en plus alors que j'émettais un rythme soutenu, titillant son clitoris de mon pouce. Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses bras se tendre sous sa peau, les traits de son visage se crisper et ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu allais me donner si je te soulageais, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle gémit, griffant de plus bel ma main qui retenait les siennes. Elle poussa son bassin contre ma main cajoleuse, possédée par le plaisir que je lui procurais. _Mon égo de mâle dansait la samba. _Soudain, son regard rencontra le mien, et je serais la mâchoire afin de me retenir de ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Je la mis au supplice, rétractant mes doigts en elle. Bella écarquilla les yeux et je pus sentir ses cuisses trembler sous le plaisir qui la submergea.

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Tu peux m'appeler Edward tu sais, souris-je.

Elle grogna alors que je déposais un baiser dans sa gorge avant de glisser mon corps contre le sien, afin d'aller à la rencontre de son temple divin. Mes va et vient se firent plus profond, alors que Bella tremblait par l'orgasme qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre dans toutes les vibres de son corps. Je fermais les yeux quand l'odeur de son désir se fit sentir et lâchais ses mains prisonnières. Elle poussa un râle de reconnaissance et agrippa les draps autour d'elle, marmonna mon prénom. Sadique, je retirais mes doigts, la faisant geindre, vite remplacer par mon souffle chaud sur son antre.

-Oui, gémit-elle.

Elle leva son bassin vers mon visage, mais je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, retenant ses gestes guidés par son instinct. La seconde d'après, ma bouche rencontra l'objet de mes désirs. Le bout de ma langue rencontra son bouton nerveux, le faisant tourner avant de l'aspirer, goutant à son arôme unique et fruité. Je souris contre son sexe alors que je l'entendis jurer, chose qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais en temps normal. _Elle était un vrai pêché cette femme. _Ma langue se fit plus joueuse, car elle quitta le clitoris de Bella pour sa fente rougissante. Je la taquinais avant de fondre ma langue en elle, goûtant sa chaleur digne des flammes de l'enfer et son goût exquis. Je bloquais les hanches de Bella qui avaient bondis sous l'effet du plaisir. Je m'affairais à ma tâche, l'emmenant là où elle allait presque chaque soir depuis cinq ans. _Sans paraître modeste. _Je lapais tout ce que Bella me donnait, récoltant ce délicieux trésor sur ma langue dont les papilles frétillaient. Cette dernière gémissait de plus en plus fort, bougeant son bassin pour en avoir toujours plus jusqu'au moment où ma langue touchant son point sensible et qu'elle hurle sa délivrance qui fit frétiller ma virilité. Satisfait, je souris contre sa féminité tout en léchant la moindre parcelle, faisant durer un peu plus le plaisir de Bella. Quand elle fut retomber sur la planète Terre, les joues adorablement rougies, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle haletant et le corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, je me glissais entre ses cuisses, taquinant son clitoris sensible avec mon gland. Elle gémit faiblement alors que j'utilisais tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas la prendre durement.

-Je confirme mes dires de tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle, tu es inhumain.

Je ris doucement alors que j'embrassais ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, son menton, sa gorge pour descendre vers le haut de sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, le bassin de Bella, touchant mon membre plus que près pour faire partit de la fête improvisé, me faisant soupirer de plaisir malgré moi. _Elle aura ma peau un jour où l'autre._ Je remontais ma bouche vers son visage jusqu'au ce que mon regard se trouve ancré dans celui de Bella, devenu envieux et excité. Un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres, elle écartait ses cuisses et entourèrent mes hanches avec, me donnant la place et la possibilité d'abuser son corps comme je le voulais.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la récompense que tu me dois pour la noble mission que je viens d'accomplir, susurrai-je.

-Je ne viens pas de te faire une offre?

Ma virilité s'impatienta et mon self contrôle partit aux oubliettes. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses hanches, pour les surélever quelque peu, et la pénétrais de toute ma longueur jusqu'à buter au fond de son vagin. Elle cria d'étonnement et de plaisir, alors qu'un grognement de satisfaction et de plénitude franchit mes lèvres, au bord de jouir dans la seconde. _Bordel. _Je ne bougeais plus, ne voulant pas briser le moment unique d'être en Bella, et pour qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion. J'aimais Bella, jamais je ne voudrais lui faire de mal par mon côté sauvage qui réapparaissait lorsque j'étais plus qu'excité par les courbes de son corps. _Elle m'était trop précieuse pour ça._ Ma langue s'aventura sur son cou gracile, suivant sa carotide avec délice provoquant un gémissement de bien-être de la part de Bella alors qu'une de ses mains s'enfouit dans mes cheveux pour attirer ma bouche plus près de son point sensible. Par la suite, son bassin se hissa contre le mien, laissant ma virilité aller plus profondément en elle et me donnant le signal de nous soulager tous les deux de cette tension parvenue à l'extrême. J'ancrais mon regard dans celui de ma femme et entrepris mon premier mouvement de recul. Je dus utiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas fermer les yeux face à cette sensation unique et bienfaitrices qu'est de faire qu'un avec la femme qu'on aimait. _Des sensations de trop._ Mon membre revint en elle profondément, butant déjà au fond de son vagin la faisant gémir sensuellement contre moi.

On disait toujours que faire l'amour à une femme qu'on aimait était complètement différent que lorsqu'on couchait avec un coup d'un soir. _Et c'était parfaitement vrai._ Faire l'amour avec Bella était euphorique et dévastateur, alors qu'avec les autres filles que j'avais connu avant elle, c'était fade et mécanique. Sous ses airs timides, Bella était en fait une vraie tigresse, insatiables, chose que je ne me plaignais nullement. Elle était bien différente que ce que les gens pensaient d'elle dans un premier abord, où même nos amis proches. Je revins au présent, lorsque Bella mordit mon épaule d'impatience. Je grognais, une légère douleur apparut à l'endroit meurtrie, et resserrais mon étreinte autour de ses cuisses, afin de l'avoir à mon entière disposition. _J'étais un vrai pervers quand je le voulais. _Je commençais un lent va et vient, faisant soupirer ma femme de soulagement, mais je pouvais déceler une légère frustration. Je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût.

-Arrête de jouer, râla-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que c'est ma récompense, et que tu as déjà eu un orgasme, toi, souris-je contre la peau de sa gorge.

Ses ongles se rétractèrent dans mon dos, me faisant siffler de douleur. Je me relevais afin de pouvoir la regarder en face, et un air malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Si je jouais avec elle, elle n'allait sûrement pas aimer le résultat, mais si elle insistait... Je posais une main sur le côté de sa tête, afin de me soutenir, et l'autre s'agrippa à sa hanche.

-Tiens, il va y avoir de l'action? Se moqua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard, elle déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car je donnais un coup de rein rude en elle. Bella n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre, ou même de me donner des ordres, car j'étais beaucoup trop excité pour la laisser faire, et je voulais apaiser cette tension, et vite. Mon bassin claquait durement contre le sien, ma virilité allant toujours plus loin en elle, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer correctement, étant incohérente et en feu. Je prenais un malin plaisir à fixer les traits de son visage se déformer sous son orgasme qui menaçait d'arriver, de ses petits doigts fins qui s'accrochaient tant bien que mal mais, bien vite, je dus rendre les armes au plaisir. Il était trop puissant pour que je l'ignore. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, continuant mes brutaux va et vient, et gémissais tout contre elle, alors que Bella tirait sur mes cheveux, terrassée. Son antre chaud devint de plus en plus étroit, au point d'avoir du mal à bouger en elle, et sentant le point culminant arrivé, je changeais légèrement d'angle de pénétration et son corps trembla de suite sous le mien. _Je le connaissais par cœur. _Voulant faire prolonger son orgasme, et étant au bord du précipice, j'augmentais encore un peu mes mouvements, faisant grincer le lit sous nous et soudain, je me mis à grogner son prénom, me soulageant en elle. Je ralentis, pour nous faire revenir à la Terre ferme, essoufflés et en sueurs. Toujours en elle, j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle alors que Bella me caressait tendrement les cheveux, tremblant encore un peu.

-Fais-moi penser à ne jamais sous-estimer ton égo masculin, souffla-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire et m'écartais, afin de reprendre notre souffle. Si on ne bougeait pas maintenant, on allait être en retard au boulot tous les deux. Bella détestait rater un jour de travail, même pour passer la journée au lit. J'embrassais tendrement son gorge, en de multiples baisers avant de quitter son antre, à regret. _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on resterait toute la journée à l'appartement... _Après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres trop tentantes pour mon propre bien, je sortis du lit et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. À peine une minute plus tard, alors que je me lavais les cheveux, je me sentis sourire en sentant la présence de Bella derrière moi. _Elle ne changera jamais._

[...]

Mardi 11 septembre 2001; 08h00

**POV Bella**

-Edward! Râlai-je. On va être tous les deux en retard en boulot si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses!

-Tu adores mes fesses!

Je roulai des yeux, désespérée. _On allait vraiment être en retard. _Si lui, avait la chance d'être son propre patron, ce n'était pas mon cas. Et même si je n'aimais pas mon travail, j'étais bien obligée d'y aller. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Edward arriva, la besace qu'Alice lui avait acheté pour ce dernier anniversaire autour du cou, sa cravate noué à la va-vite et un dossier sous son bras droit. _Affligeant. _Chaque matin, c'était la même chose et ceux depuis qu'on se connaissait. Lorsque je lui en faisais part, il disait toujours que c'était de ma faute. Bien sûr.

-Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine, marmonnai-je, dépitée en voyant l'heure sur ma montre.

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique, se moqua-t-il. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, alors qu'il éclata de rire dans le couloir de notre immeuble. Je refermais prestement la porte de l'appartement, et courus presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Edward appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée quand un tilt apparut dans ma tête.

-Mon portable! M'exclamai-je.

-Et après, c'est moi que tu engueules parce que je ne suis pas rapide le matin? Soupira mon mari.

-Oh, la ferme toi et remonte nous là-haut.

Il appuya sur le bouton de notre étage d'un geste impatient. Quand le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit, je me précipitais dans le couloir, cherchant mes clefs dans mon sac. Je savais que ce sac était bien trop grand pour le peu que j'avais à mettre à l'intérieur, mais si Rosalie ne me voyait ne pas arriver au travail avec, elle s'empresserait d'appeler Alice pour le lui dire. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ma belle-sœur sur le dos, c'était une vrai teigne quand elle s'y mettait. _Pauvre Jasper._ Quand j'eus fini de me débattre avec la serrure, j'entrais dans mon appartement et attrapai mon portable qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, là où Edward l'avait déposé hier soir, râlant sur le fait que mon patron me harcelait constamment. _Il n'avait pas tort, soit disant passant. _Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et manquais de peu de me casser la cheville quand je revins dans la cage d'ascenseur. Edward me retint de justesse par mon bras, avant que je ne me fracasse la tête sur le sol.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir avec ces maudites chaussures? Gronda-t-il.

-Tu adores ces chaussures, minaudai-je.

-J'aime quand tu ne portes _que _ces chaussures.

-Sale pervers!

-Allumeuse!

J'ouvris la bouche, outrée, et il en profita pour m'embrasser fougueusement alors que l'ascenseur descendait dans les étages inférieurs. Je sentis qu'il souriait contre ses lèvres, mais sincèrement, quand il m'embrassait de la sorte, mon cerveau était en mode pause, et Edward le savait pertinent. _Sale traître. _Ce dernier relâcha ma bouche quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur nous, me laissant pantelante et hébétée.

-Tu vas rester planter là encore longtemps?

Je clignais des yeux, et vis qu'il était déjà à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Énervée contre moi-même, car je savais comment il était, je sortis de l'ascenseur et ignorais royalement Edward alors que je sortis de l'immeuble. Mon humeur changea lorsque je constatais que le temps était magnifique pour un mois de septembre à New York. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, et un léger soleil commençait à faire son apparition. _Ça allait être une belle journée._ Comme si de rien, Edward enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, afin de me rapprocher de lui, et nous dirigeâmes vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Prendre la voiture le matin, en pleine semaine était presque du suicide. La circulation était horrible, surtout à cette heure-ci.

-Alice m'a laissé un message sur mon portable, me dit soudainement Edward, coupant court à mes pensées. Mes parents nous invitent à manger samedi soir chez eux.

-Ta mère doit penser que je te séquestre. Elle nous invite presque chaque week-end.

-C'est ça d'être une mère poule. Et ça sera encore pire quand elle aura des petits-enfants de mon côté.

Je soupirai, las de ce sujet. _Il le remettait toujours sur le tapis._

-On en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois, Edward, répondis-je. Je veux attendre d'avoir un meilleur travail.

-Ce n'est qu'une excuse parmi les dizaines d'autres que tu m'as déjà dit. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants, c'est tout.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est juste que... enfin, je...

-Tu as cru être enceinte, le mois dernier.

Je stoppais net sur les marches menant au métro, alors que des passants pestaient contre moi, et regardais Edward avec des yeux ronds.

-Lorsque j'ai vidé la poubelle de la salle de bain, m'expliqua-t-il, et j'ai vu le test de grossesse. Essaye de mieux le cacher, la prochaine fois.

-Edward, je suis désolée...

-Tu me dis toujours ça, Bella, mais j'ai peine à y croire.

Il retira son bras de mes épaules, et baissa la tête, blessé. Je savais qu'il voulait des enfants, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Peter, le fils d'Alice et Jasper, mais je ne me sens pas prête. Bien évidemment, Esmée attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'une petite-fille, venant d'Edward et moi. Quand j'arrivais chez les Cullen, j'avais l'impression que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur mon ventre, et ça mettait mal à l'aise. _Tout le monde me mettait la pression. _Et s'ils voulaient vraiment tous que je sois enceinte, scruter le moindre de mes mouvements n'aidaient pas. J'avais lu quelque part, que vouloir de trop un bébé perturbait le cycle chez la femme, et qu'on risquait de faire un déni de grossesse, ou un truc du genre. _Et, ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. _

-On devrait y aller, reprit Edward, plus triste que jamais. Le métro va bientôt passer.

Sans voir si je le suivais, Edward s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro, me laissant seule et désemparée. Me retenant de peu de pleurer comme une idiote en pleine rue, je suivis le flot de passant qui marchait autour de moi. _Bravo, Bella! Magnifique prestation! À quand l'Oscar? _Me donnant une claque mentale, j'essaye de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma rame de métro, où j'aperçus Edward et sa touffe de cheveux unique. Je me figeais d'effrois en voyant une femme à ses côtés, tout sourire en train de lui faire la conversation tout en glissant ses doigts sur son bras droit. _À moi!_ Je vis rouge, et bousculais les passagers jusqu'à eux.

-Je ne connais pas très bien la région, dit la blonde siliconée avec un fort accent d'Europe de l'Est. Peut-être que vous pourriez me faire visiter, à l'occasion?

-Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas que ça pourrait être possible, répondit Edward, las.

-Oh, et pourquoi pas? Vous rencontrerez quelques amies à moi, je suis sûre que vous allez les adorer! Et puis, peut-être... qu'on pourrait s'amuser, qui sait?

-Je crois que le Monsieur a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, claquai-je froidement.

La blonde baissa la tête vers moi, évidemment, elle faisait un mètre quatre-vingt avec ses fichus talons, un sourcil levé.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez incluse dans la conversation, dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

-Oh, et moi je crois que si fausse blonde à fausse poitrine! L'homme que tu essayes de draguer pitoyablement est marié, et en l'occurrence à moi! Alors, maintenant, dégage et vas te soulager ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, alors que les gens autour de nous souriaient ou riaient franchement._ Personnellement, ça ne me faisait pas du tout rire, bien au contraire. _La fausse blonde claqua sa langue contre son palet, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à _mon _mari et tourna les talons brusquement, disparaissant dans la foule qui attendait un métro. Bien qu'elle soit hors de vue, j'étais toujours en colère, mon sang bouillonnait dans toutes les veines de mon corps, faisant battre mon cœur à un rythme réfréné et ma respiration était hachurée. _J'aurais dû lui perforer ses faux seins avec un de mes talons. _Pourtant, je devrais avoir l'habitude que des femmes gravitent autour d'Edward, même après toutes ces années, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse à chaque fois. Le bruit du métro approchant me sortit de mes pensées, alors que les gens s'agglutinaient du bord pour être sûr d'avoir une place dans ce métro-là. Quand les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent, je filais droit dedans, ne voulant pas être écrasée par ces cinglés matinaux. Quand je trouvais une place debout, bien évidemment, je fus attrapée par derrière et plaquée contre un corps d'homme. Je voulus protestais, quand mon ravisseur prit la parole:

-Ce n'est que moi.

Edward. _Évidemment. _Furieuse contre la blonde qui essayait de le draguer sans qu'il ne fasse réellement quelque chose, et peinée qu'il pense que j'étais une femme sans cœur, ne voulant pas d'enfant, je me débattis mais il tient bon. Quand le métro reprit son chemin, je fus littéralement écrabouillée contre son corps, à son plus grande satisfaction vu le ronronnement que j'entendis. Un bras barrant mon ventre, et ses doigts faisaient des cercles imaginaires sur mes côtes. Je restais du marbre... enfin, un peu.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que tu m'as fait en rembarrant l'autre blonde, susurra-t-il près de mon oreille, son souffle soulevant une mèche de cheveux.

-Grand bien te fasse, claquai-je.

-Ne sois pas sur la défensive, mon petit chaton.

-Je te rappelle qu'il y a encore cinq minutes, tu me trouvais horrible car je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants maintenant.

-Je saurais te convaincre de changer d'avis, et tu le sais.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment de discuter de ça.

-Ici ou ailleurs, ça revient au même, insista-t-il. Et puis, j'ai quelques idées en tête pour pousser le destin.

Je fulminais contre lui, me retenant de lui donner un coup de pied bien placée dans le métro bondé. _Quel culot ce crétin!_

-Quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas prête à être mère, et mon travail ne le permet pas.

-Tu _es _prête à être mère, et le travail n'est qu'une excuse.

-Absolument pas! Je travaille dix heures par jour, des fois plus, comment veux-tu que j'élève un enfant?

-Trouve un autre job.

-Je ne peux pas, Monsieur-j'ai-réponse-à-tout!

-Dans ce cas, viens travailler dans ma boîte. Tu auras de bons horaires, et un salaire plus que décent.

Je soupirais, lasse qu'il ait réponse à tout. Une fois de plus, je voulus me détacher de lui, mais il tint bon alors que le flot de personnes allant au travail ne désemplissait pas le métro.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai pris ce travail car je n'avais pas le choix, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire au départ, mais on avait besoin d'argent.

-Rien ne t'empêche de postuler dans une maison d'édition.

-Pourquoi diable ils m'engageraient aujourd'hui, et pas cinq ans plus tôt?

-Parce que tu es persuasive, et que tu as deux tailles en plus en bonnet de soutien-gorge.

-Edward!

Il rit contre mes cheveux, alors que je rougissais violemment. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais épousé un homme aussi obsédé? _Son bras raffermir sa prise autour de ma taille, et je hoquetai de surprise en sentant sa virilité durcir contre mes fesses.

-Je te l'ai dit que tu m'avais fait de l'effet en envoyant balader la fausse blonde, me dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Et bien, tu peux toujours rêver mon vieux!

-Oh, mais je vais certainement rêver dans mon bureau, afin de faire disparaître la _pression_.

-Tu... Tu vas... Dans ton bureau? Bafouillai-je, surprise.

-À moins que tu veuilles prendre ce problème en main toi-même?

-Non! M'exclamai-je.

Les quelques personnes autour de nous me regardèrent avec irritation, me faisant violemment rougir. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aille te soulager. Ta main droite fera parfaitement l'affaire.

-Peut-être... Mais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de ma femme ce soir.

-Et bien ta femme te dit d'aller te faire voir!

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres, m'annonçant quelque chose de pas bon du tout. Edward se pencha vers moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je détestais mon corps de réagir ainsi en sa présence, alors que je devrais être folle de rage contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas pris ta pilule ce matin, m'informa-t-il. Et peut-être, par le plus grand des hasards, ton mari aurait mis la boîte dans le broyeur de la cuisine.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction, et il en profita pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, alors que le métro ralentissait. Malgré moi, je répondis à son baiser parce que j'étais trop faible pour lui résister et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Edward se détacha de moi. C'était son arrêt.

-À ce soir, ma merveilleuse petite femme! S'exclama-t-il tout en reculant.

-Tu... Tu es un...

-Moi aussi je t'aime!

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et les portes se refermèrent devant moi. Je laissais un juron à voix haute, choquant les personnes à côté de moi. Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule, fulminant contre la personne qui me servait de mari. _S'il croyait que j'allais cédé aussi facilement, il pouvait toujours rêver! _De plus, j'avais une boîte de pilule de réserve dans ma table de chevet, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle servirait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward se mettait en tête d'avoir un enfant au plus vite? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en phase terminale d'une maladie incurable, que j'allais être stérile ou que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Maudissant son côté vicieux et sa tête de mule, je sortis deux arrêts plus tard, évitant soigneusement de me faire piétiner.

Les rayons de soleil m'éblouirent quelques instants, car c'était quelque chose de rare à New-York en cette période de l'année. D'habitude, le soleil s'était déjà fait la malle depuis au moins deux semaines, septembre n'était pas un mois chaud ici. Je suivis le flot de personne qui allait dans la même direction que moi: les tours jumelles. Je ne les aimais pas vraiment, même si c'était les deux immeubles les plus grands au monde, c'était trop impersonnelle pour moi. Chaque étage était réservé à une société, ou des fois plusieurs, et tout le monde se faisait concurrence pour être le meilleur. Certes, travailler dans une grande entreprise avait quelques avantages, mais sûrement pas celui d'avoir le patron ou le supérieur le plus aimable. _Ça on pouvait toujours courir. _Je regardais ma montre, 8h22. Je pouvais passer au dixième étage pour dire bonjour à Rosalie avant de grimper au quatre-vingt quinzième étage. Devant les deux ascenseurs de la tour numéro deux, j'attendis patiemment mon tour d'entrer, les cabines étant toujours pleines aux heures de pointe.

Toujours aussi furieuse contre Edward et son défaut de vouloir tout contrôler, même si qu'il ne pouvait pas, je loupais de peu d'écraser une personne dans l'ascenseur, recevant un regard noir de sa part. _S'il était dans le même état d'esprit que moi, il comprendrait!_ Au fur et à mesure que les grilles s'ouvraient à chaque étage, des personnes entraient et sortaient avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Je prenais grand soin à rester devant les portes, afin de ne pas être recalée au fond de la cage d'ascenseur et de rater l'étage de Rosalie. Quand le dixième étage arriva, je sortis de là et, par automatisme, suivis le chemin jusqu'au petit bureau de Rosalie. À force d'y aller, je connaissais le chemin par cœur.

-Bella! S'exclama une voix féminine, que je reconnaissais facilement.

Rosalie Hale, petite-amie d'Emmett, le cousin farceur de son frère et accessoirement sœur jumelle de Jasper, petit-ami d'Alice. Une grande blonde aux courbes généreuses qui faisait baver tous les mecs de son étage, et bien plus encore. Comment ne pas être complexé en la voyant, si belle et si sûr d'elle? _La vie est injuste. _Mais, malgré sa beauté de glace, c'était une personne avec un grand cœur, volontaire et toujours là pour les autres. _C'était rare de nos jours._

-Salut, Rose, lui répondis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

-Toi, tu t'es disputée avec Edward.

-Je suis si prévisible que ça?

-Tu fais une tête de six pieds de long à chaque fois, pas la peine d'être voyante pour voir que vous vous êtes disputés. Tu veux en parler?

Je roulai des yeux, soupirant.

-C'est toujours pour la même chose, tu le sais bien.

-Ah...

-Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que ce je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, et puis mon boulot ne me le permet pas.

-Je ne suis pas partie prenante dans cette histoire, mais je _pense _que tu es prête à être mère, Bella, et que le travail n'est juste qu'une excuse pour faire retarder les choses. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de quitter ce travail, et d'en chercher un autre beaucoup mieux?

Je la regardais, bouche bée.

-Tu as parlé avec Edward, l'accusai-je.

-Quoi?

-Il me dit exactement la même chose! Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot, c'est ça?

-Mais non, Bella...

-Je vais être en retard.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais de nouveau vers les ascenseurs, alors que Rosalie me hélait derrière moi. _Ce n'est pas croyable! _Je n'avais même pas le droit de dire mon opinion, alors que c'était moi qui allait être enceinte, pas eux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde se mettait en tête que je sois enceinte, c'était quand même notre décision, à Edward et moi. Bien que ce dernier fût de l'avis de toute la famille, ce n'était pas mon cas. _Plus tard._ Je n'étais pas prête, je paniquais rien qu'à l'idée de tenir un bébé de quelqu'un d'autre entre mes bras, alors le mien? Dans l'ascenseur, je commençais même à ne paniquer rien qu'à cette idée. Bien qu'Edward et Rosalie s'entêtent à dire que j'étais prête à être maman, c'était tout le contraire. Je ne saurais pas m'y prendre, et dès que le bébé se mettrait à pleurer, je ne saurais que faire. _Je saurais une horrible maman. _On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu un incroyable exemple avec ma mère, Renée. Bien que je l'aimais, là n'était pas la question, mais elle avait trop la tête dans les nuages pour prendre son rôle de mère complètement au sérieux. Mes parents s'étaient mariés dès la sortie du lycée, ma mère avait été rapidement enceinte de moi avant de me prendre sous le bras et de partir de Forks quelques mois plus tard, laissant mon père derrière elle. Elle l'aimait, mais détestait cette petite ville, à l'opposé de mon père, Charlie. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, et Edward devrait se mettre ça dans la tête. Je n'allais pas tomber enceinte demain, ni les jours suivants. _Et il devra s'y faire, s'il ne veut pas que ça finisse mal entre nous deux. _Mon cœur se serra en imaginant le pire, comme qu'Edward me quitte parce que je ne voulais pas porter son enfant, _tout de suite_. Mais, de toute façon, pourquoi tout précipiter? Nous avions encore le temps devant nous.

Plongée dans mes pensées, l'ascension jusqu'à mon étage se fit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je revenais à peine dans le présent que je devais déjà sortir. Je m'excusais auprès des autres personnes dans l'ascenseur et soupirais de soulagement quand je vis qu'il était 8h30 pile. Mon adorable patron n'aura aucune excuse pour m'engueuler aujourd'hui. En parlant du loup, je le vis dans ma vision périphérique foncer sur moi, comme un taureau devant un foulard rouge. _Je crois que j'avais parlé trop vite. _

-Isabella! S'exclama Jenks. Mais bon sang, vous avez vu l'heure?

-Je suis à l'heure, rétorquai-je.

-Il est 8h31! J'avais bien précisé, hier soir, en quittant le bureau qu'il fallait être à l'heure aujourd'hui car c'est une journée importante, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais, je...

-Pas de « mais », Swan! Mettez-vous rapidement au travail si vous ne voulez pas que je change vos prochains congés.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, sa grosse bedaine menaçant de s'arracher de son corps et alla dans son bureau, claquant la porte. Je restais figée, ne comprenant même pas ce qui venait d'arriver. L'étage était silencieux, et je me mis à rougir en remarquant que tous mes collègues de travail me fixaient, les yeux ronds. _Sale con de patron qui est plus payé que moi juste pour engueuler son personnel! _Baissant la tête, je marchais jusqu'à mon pitoyable bureau qui me servait de lieu de travail avant de m'écrouler sur ma chaise. Je posais mon portable sur le surface en bois et fermais les yeux quelques instants. J'étais si fatiguée, aussi bien par le travail que de ma vie privée. Edward m'épuisait, littéralement, et n'était jamais satisfait. Mais, sincèrement, j'étais sûre qu'il me sautait dessus pour que je tombe enceinte le plus rapidement possible. _Il est agaçant! _Je soupirais, en entendant quelqu'un toquer à une vitre en verre, et sachant pertinemment que c'était ce crétin de Jenks, j'allumais mon ordinateur et sortis les dossiers de mon tiroir. _Mon métier était d'un dynamisme hors du commun. _En attendant que mon ordinateur se mette en route, j'allais chercher un café sans goût au distributeur le plus proche, croisant Angela et son énorme ventre de femme enceinte de huit mois dans un couloir. _Même le destin était contre moi. _Devant mon bureau, je tapais le code de sécurité avant de boire une gorgée de mon café, ravalant une grimace de dégoût. Ce café était toujours infecte, mais j'en prenais toujours un le matin, et un en fin d'après-midi.

Le bruit des doigts tapant sur les claviers d'ordinateurs, des discussions à voix basse et la photocopieuse qui marchait déjà à plein régime ce fit rapidement entendre. Tout le monde était plongé dans son travail, ne faisant pas attention à son voisin. On voulait tous finir ce stupide dossier au plus vite et passer à autre chose le plus vite possible. Jenks était exécrable depuis plus de trois mois, car soit on prenait du retard, selon lui, ou parce que les actionnaires de notre société le harcelait de coups de téléphones plus ou moins aimable. On n'était pas des robots, mais il avait du mal à comprendre ça. Alors que l'étage était silencieux, que tout le monde travaillait, le sol se mit à trembler, quelques secondes, et des affaires sur mon bureau tombèrent, imitaient par des dizaines d'autres objets. Il y eut des cris de stupeur, Jenks qui hurlait sur qui voulait l'entendre de se remettre en travail, et que ce n'était rien, des gens paniquaient qui discutaient entre eux et puis, des hurlements venants des personnes près des fenêtres.

-OH MON DIEU! Cria une femme, à peine plus âgée que moi qui était là depuis quelques mois.

Tout le monde sembla hypnotisait par le paysage, car ils s'entassèrent près des baies vitrés. Comme une idiote, je restais là, assise sur ma chaise, ne sachant que faire.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque! Cria de plus bel Jenks. Ce n'est qu'une...

Alors que son visage était rouge écrevisse quelques secondes plus tôt, il perdit tout à coup toutes ces couleurs, et s'accrocha sur le dossier d'une chaise prise au hasard, la bouche grande ouverte. _Qu'il perde la parole était quelque chose de presque irréelle. _Comme s'il venait de me donner le feu vert, je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigerais vers les bais vitrées, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait. Plus j'approchais, et plus une étonnante lumière vive brûlait mes rétines. Certains de mes collègues de travail restaient silencieux, trop médusés par ce qu'ils voyaient, d'autres se prenaient dans les bras et pleuraient de désolation devant un spectacle que personne dans ce pays n'aurait imaginé possible.

Ma montre indiquait 8h46, et sous mes yeux, je voyais la tour sud du World Trade Center en flamme.

**Il y aura un POV Edward dès le début du prochain chapitre, au cas où vous vous le demandiez. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre...**

**A bientôt et prenez soin de vous,  
Clairouille59.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction est appréciée, surtout après « Condamnées à mourir », qui ne traitait pas non plus un sujet très joyeux. Plusieurs personnes ont très peur pour la suite de l'histoire, surtout à cause du sujet que je traite, et n'ont pas souhaité continuer leur lectures et je respect leur décision. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que je prends un sujet dur que la fin va être absolument horrible. **

**De plus, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire une bonne suite et je restais plantée devant mon ordinateur sans trouver quoi écrire. **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-magaxa68: Je ne peux rien te dire sur la suite de l'histoire, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à ce que tu l'as suive. Et vu que je suis très sadique dans mes écrits, il y aura du suspense jusqu'au bout. Bisous! **

**-nana10, Guest et Guest: Je n'ai jamais forcé quelqu'un à lire une de mes fictions, donc si vous trouvez que celle-ci est trop dur à lire et bien tant pis. Merci pour vos reviews. Peut-être une prochaine fois. Bisous! **

**-mamzelleLN: Il ne faut déjà pas être stresser voyons! Sinon, avec tout ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, tu risques de nous faire un arrêt cardiaque! Apparemment, les actions de Kleenex vont être en forte hausse et je comprends pas pourquoi... ;-) Bisous!**

**-Taylor: Je suis très sadique dans mes fictions, alors c'est normal que je laisse une fin comme ça. J'espère que tu habiteras parce que depuis le temps, c'est limite ma marque de fabrique! Bisous!**

**-Elodie52: Je suis contente que tu me suis sur cette fiction et heureuse que ce premier chapitre te plaise. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas par la suite. Bisous! **

**-Elo: Je suis contente que tu me suives sur cette fiction, même si l'histoire est complètement différente de ma précédente. Bisous! **

**-gwla10: Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe pour la fin de cette fiction, je ne dirais absolument rien alors il faudra être patiente pour le savoir! **

**Mille merci à: canada02, magaxa68, Mariee1, nana10, olivia59350, Mel0810, mamzelleLN, Taylor, maya31, mondigou29, Elodie52, alexandra13, Cricrou86, Guest, indosyl, Elo, jessiimelii, Lady Paradise, Habswifes, Guest, DiNozzo-Ncis, Anais88, Robsten1128×2, souriceaux, Mariee. M, FlowerByFloweer, Linaewen'Z, gwla10, sama-66, laura2a20 et Audrey 1986 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: canada02, luna04, olivia59350, Lili-bee, maya31, modigou29, fatoulette, christou57, alexandra13, Cricrou56, indosyl, SerpentardeDarkness, xMariiiie, MamaCullen20, carolin21321026, Lady Paradise, Anysia19, Habswifes, mimie05, hedwige09, Lisasa, Elfia, DiNozzo-Ncis, RomaneRom, robstenfanfic, Babe Pattz, Anais88, Flo-x3, Sloubi, luckytexastar, FlowerByFloweer, AudreySB, Robsten1128, twilightgeneration, MaudeBlackCullen, Sophinette707, Blondie83, Axellita, Edella Are Forever Bound, pyreneprincesse, Dream-Twilight, NoStairway2Heaven, yaya084, alicia38, sama-66, ThePseudoUseless, laura2a20, lele64500, Audrey 1986, lilice's et pitou pour m'avoir mise en story alert/favori et/ou author alert/favori. **

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent a S.M.**

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice, So-Kate! (L)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2:**

Mardi 11 septembre 2001; 8h30

**POV Edward**

Malgré ce que Bella avait prédit, je n'étais nullement en retard en travail. J'étais même parfaitement à l'heure. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être défaitiste comme femme. _Mais, c'était Bella et je l'aimais tel qu'elle était, quelque soit les différences qui nous séparent. Je soupirais, refusant de me mettre à penser ce qui est sujet de dispute entre nous deux. _Un bébé. _Quand je l'ai connu, rien n'aurait pu prédire que maintenant nous étions mariés et complètement fou l'un de l'autre. C'était un parfait hasard qui nous a lié.

Une petite chose brune qui me percute en pleine rue, son café se renversant sur son chemisier et naturellement, je lui propose de venir chez moi pour nettoyer le plus gros des dégâts, n'habitant pas très loin de l'accident, en tout bien tout honneur. Ce qui aurait pu durer quelques minutes à durer finalement des heures. Nous avions discuté pendant ce qui m'a semblé quelques minutes alors que le soleil avait commencé à se coucher sur New York. J'avais rapidement su qu'elle travaillait dans une petite bibliothèque, le temps de trouver un travail mieux payer, je lui avais proposé de déjeuner avec moi. Les semaines qui ont suivi n'ont fait que confirmer ma première impression; elle était une femme incroyable. En plus d'être magnifique, elle avait le sens de l'humour, une intelligence peu commune, un fort caractère qui lui donnait encore plus de crédit et ses rougissements qui me faisaient complètement craquer. Alors, un soir, après l'avoir invité à dîner dans un modeste restaurant, en l'accompagnant chez elle, je l'avais embrassé. Elle aurait pu me repousser ou me gifler, après tout il n'y avait eu aucun signe que je lui plaisais, mais elle avait répondu avidement à mon baiser et nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit. Depuis ce temps-là, nous nous ne sommes jamais quitté.

Je souris en me remémorant ces si bon souvenirs. Moi qui avait toujours cru que les femmes venaient à ma rencontre juste à cause de mon physique, voilà qu'une d'entre elle tombe littéralement sur moi et s'avère être la bonne. _Qui l'aurait cru? _J'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps à monter mon entreprise d'import-export à New-York, chagrinant ma mère de me voir tout le temps seul sans possibilité d'avoir des petits-enfants. Si ma mère voulait aller plus vite que le temps lui-même, mon père était plus posé et espérait juste qu'Alice et moi soyons heureux avec la personne qui partage notre vie. Si Alice avait trouvé Jasper peu de temps après le lycée, et filait le parfait amour avec lui, ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Je n'étais pas un gars qui aimait beaucoup sortir, ni un dragueur invétéré. Emmett, mon unique cousin du côté de ma mère, de sa défunte sœur, s'amusait à dire que je n'avais qu'à m'asseoir pour qu'une fille s'installe sur mes genoux, sans le moindre effort. Si les femmes n'aimaient pas être considérées comme des morceaux de viande, et bien c'était le cas pour moi aussi. J'avoue que des fois, j'en avais profité. _Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout. _Heureusement que Bella n'entendait pas mes pensées, sinon elle m'aurait arraché la tête avec ses dents. Elle était très jalouse, mais d'une mauvaise foi incomparable, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Je revins au présent quand je loupais de peu de me faire écraser par un vélo qui fonçait à toute allure dans la rue, me faisant jurer entre les dents. _On devrait inventer le permis vélo. _Je sortis mon badge pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de mon entreprise, peu fier de ma réussite. J'ai mis des années à construire ça, et malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai réussi à me faire un nom dans le métier. J'avais pu m'acheter notre appartement en plein cœur de New-York, ainsi qu'une magnifique bague de mariage à Bella. Pour ma survie, j'avais menti sur le prix. _Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne. _La seule chose que je n'avais pas pu acheter c'était un nouveau boulot pour ma femme. Qu'est-ce que je détestais son crétin de patron! Il la harcelait constamment au téléphone, et lui donnait plus de travail qu'à ses autres employés car Bella lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était mariée, _en l'occurrence à moi_, et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'aventure avec lui. Depuis ce temps, étant toujours rancunier, il la mettait en esclavage et aucun de ses collègues ne disaient rien. Plus d'une fois, Bella a dû me retenir pour ne pas que je lui mette mon poing dans sa gueule de pervers. Des fois, j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à son étage, allant dire bonjour à Rosalie, la femme de mon cousin Emmett, au passage, et je bouillonnais de rage en voyant le regard mal saint de Jenks sur _ma _Bella. Un jour, je vais le castrer, j'en faisais le serment.

-Salut, boss! Me salua Eleazar, un de mes employés.

-Salut Eleazar! Comment vas-tu? Et Carmen?

Il était marié à Carmen, une femme d'origine d'Amérique du sud avec un tempérament de feu. Plus d'une fois, je l'avais vu arriver en trombe dans l'entreprise pour crier sur son mari et repartir aussitôt, tout ça en espagnol. Et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, c'était bien pire. Je me renfrognais en revoyant l'image de Carmen avec un ventre rond. _Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait arriver à Bella ça!_

-Bien, bien, merci! Me sourit Eleazar, heureux. Elle se plaint de ressembler à une baleine et de ne pas pouvoir dormir correctement, mais j'ai connu pire.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus! Ris-je. Est-ce que les autres sont arrivés?

-Ouais, ils sont dans la salle de repos.

-Je me demande à quoi je vous paye des fois.

Eleazar riait toujours alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos où se trouvaient la cuisine, un écran de télévision et une machine à café. Je n'avais que quatre employés à mon actif; Eleazar, Garrett, Paul et Leah, ma secrétaire. On n'était pas beaucoup, mais pour l'instant, on était bien comme ça. Je desserrais ma cravate, trop à l'étroit là-dedans quand je rejoignis les autres qui se disputaient déjà. De plus, je pense que Paul et Leah sortaient ensemble, mais je n'étais pas sûr et je n'avais jamais interdit les relations entre collègues tant que ça n'affectait pas le travail.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demandai-je en arrivant.

Garrett essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de la prise de Paul et Leah qui pestaient contre lui.

-Salut patron, me salua Garrett. Dites-leur d'arrêter de me persécuter de la sorte sinon je porte plainte!

-Il a volé le dernier muffin! Gronda Leah. Encore! On prend toujours dix muffins le matin, pour que tout le monde en ait deux, et lui, il prend toujours celui qui n'est pas à lui. C'est du vol!

Je roulai des yeux, désabusé par tant d'enfantillage. _Je vais croire que je les paye pour qu'ils mangent des muffins chaque matin. _Posant ma sacoche sur la table, je m'avançais vers Garrett, lui prit la viennoiserie qu'il avait dans les mains et la mordit avec gourmandise, devant leur yeux ébahis.

-Et voilà, il n'y a plus de jaloux, dis-je en avalant ma bouchée de gâteau. Maintenant, est-ce que vous aurez l'amabilité d'aller travailler?

Tous les trois se mirent à pester contre moi, marmonnant dans leur barbe et me jetant des regards peu amicaux. Mais, j'étais le boss alors s'ils souhaitent garder leur travail et de quoi payer leurs factures, ils partirent rapidement à leur occupation. Je n'étais pas un patron très sévère, et encore moins tyrannique. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que mon entreprise fonctionne en temps voulu et que mes employés s'y sentent bien. J'avais fait installer une salle de repos cosy, des heures de travail réparties également dans l'emploi du temps, des tickets restaurant quand j'avais la possibilité d'en avoir et surtout une bonne ambiance au sein de ma société. Ce n'était pas des choses haut de gamme, mais c'était un début. _Je faisais de mon mieux. _

Je quittais la salle de repos, empoignais ma pochette et rejoignis mon bureau. Ma mère avait pris un très grand plaisir à le décorer en prenant mes goûts en considération, évidemment. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais je m'y sentais bien lorsque j'y travaillais. Et je dois avouer que j'avais de très bons souvenirs de cette pièce grâce à Bella... _J'étais vraiment un gros pervers. _Souriant en imaginant le regard noir que m'aurait lancé ma femme si elle voyait mes pensées, j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau dans un grand mouvement de bras, ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer. Mes employés venaient seulement pour me dire des choses importantes pour la société, ou en cas d'extrême urgence; comme la fois où le père de Leah avait fait une crise cardiaque quelques semaines avant Noël de l'année dernière. Ça avait été très traumatisant pour Leah, ainsi que son frère cadet Seth, un jeune homme d'une jovialité communicative. Il était venu faire plusieurs stages au sein de l'entreprise, principalement pour avoir de l'argent de poche pour ses études. Ses parents étaient des ouvriers et avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Et puis, Seth était un très bon stagiaire, très travailleur. Mais, il adorait les voitures et créer son garage était son rêve. _Dommage. _

Je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise de bureau, vidé. Il n'était même pas dix heures du matin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Ma dispute avec Bella me revint à l'esprit, au moment où je souhaitais justement l'oublier. _Elle était tellement têtue! _Je ne savais même pas pourquoi on en discuter depuis des mois alors que l'évidence était sous nos yeux; elle était faite pour être mère. Ça se voyait lorsqu'elle regardait Peter, le fils d'Alice et Jasper, elle avait une petite étincelle dans le regard qui ne trompait pas. Je n'avais pas encore osé lui parler de sa mère, c'était un sujet sensible entre nous et j'évitais de prononcer son prénom au risque de dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine. Renée et Charlie s'était marié dès la sortie du lycée et Bella était née quelques mois plus tard. Même si Renée avait aimé profondément Charlie, elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal avec Bella et le fait d'être une femme au foyer n'aidait pas. À peine quatre ans plus tard, Renée avait fait ses valises, laissant Charlie le soin de s'occuper de leur fille. Elle n'avait plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles, et Bella avait « presque » fini par oublier sa mère. Je n'avais encore jamais rien dit, mais je crois que le fait de ne pas avoir eu de repères maternel l'effrayait, elle devait sûrement penser qu'elle serait une mère aussi horrible que la sienne. _Stupide. _Quand elle jouait avec Peter, ou quand elle le prenant simplement dans ses bras, tout son visage s'illuminait et on pouvait voir à quel point ça lui plaisait.

Je grognais en m'arrachant mes cheveux de frustration et allumais mon ordinateur. À peine eut-il était allumé que ma boîte mail émit un bip aigüe, signe que j'avais du courrier. En ouvrant celle-ci, je remarquais qu'elle était plus que remplit, et même si je soupirais à cause de la charge de travail en plus que j'allais avoir, je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède pour oublier mes problèmes personnels. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais imaginée dans ma tête, rêvant presque de pouvoir ardemment travailler pour oublier ma dispute avec Bella, mais c'était sans compter sur mes employés quelques peu dissipés. Je les entendais crier et s'exclamer sur ce qui devait être un programme télé passionnant à souhait. Je me levais afin de les réprimander « sévèrement », quand Leah arriva en trombe dans mon bureau, le visage figé d'effrois.

-Edward! M'appela-t-elle, effrayée. Il faut que tu viennes dans la salle de repos!

-Si c'est encore une disputer entre toi et...

-Non! Me coupa-t-elle en pleurant presque. Ça vient de se passer à New-York...

Fronçant les sourcils, j'abandonnais le dossier sur lequel j'étais en train de travailler et la suivis de bonne grâce, réfléchissant à l'affreuse nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Paul et Garrett étaient debout, devant la télévision de la salle de repos, la bouche ouverte, le regard fou. Leah me fit avancer de force, et c'est là que mes yeux se braquèrent sur l'écran. Le logo de **CNN** se trouvait en haut, à gauche de l'écran alors qu'un journaliste d'un âge mûr parlait à une vitesse vertigineuse aux spectateurs, qui devaient être aussi stupéfait qu'il l'était lui-même. Derrière lui, un écran géant retransmettait les images en direct de ce qui faisait l'actualité, en même temps qu'il parlait:

**-D'après les dernières informations, c'est un Boeing 767 de American Airlines décollant de l'aéroport international de Boston qui fut détourné par des terroristes. Je vous rappelle que l'avion a percuté la Tour Nord du World Trade Center de New York ce matin, à 8h46 heure locale, et que nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour l'instant. ****Les pompiers et la police sont sur place pour faire évacuer les personnes se trouvant aux alentours, ainsi que ceux fuyant la Tour Nord. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois vous dire, car les images filmées par des hélicoptères de CNN parlent d'eux-mêmes...**

Le journaliste disparut et nous pûmes voir en temps réel les images de ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il y a quelques minutes à peine. J'écarquillais les yeux, alors que les images défilèrent devant mes rétines. J'y étais passé devant tellement de fois sans vraiment y faire attention, et maintenant, elle brulait, littéralement. _Mon Dieu... _La Tour Nord du World Trade Center était en feu, on pouvait le voir qui a commencé au trois quart de la Tour, alors que d'épaisse fumée noire s'y échappé sans interruption. Les rues à plusieurs centaines de mètres autour étaient plongées dans la fumée, et avec le zoom de la caméra, on pouvait voir des personnes courir avec un foulard, un tee-shirt ou un pull sur la bouche et le nez pour éviter les fumées toxiques. Les images étaient apocalyptiques. Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille à des êtres humains innocents? Pourquoi? Pour quelles raisons?

À ce moment-là, mon cerveau se mit en route et un nom me vint à l'esprit: Bella. Sans un mot, je courus jusqu'à mon bureau, ne faisant pas attention à mes collègues qui m'appelaient derrière moi. J'attrapais mon portable posé sur mon bureau et composé fébrilement le numéro de ma femme. _Je vous en prie... _Ça sonnait, c'était bon signe mais une boule d'angoisse au creux de mon ventre refusait de me quitter. Je marchais de long en large dans mon bureau, alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, personne ne me répondait. _Non, s'il vous plait, non... _Bella travaillait dans la Tour Sud, mais avec les images que je venais de voir, je pensais au pire. Alors que les secondes passaient à une vitesse folle, la sonnerie s'arrêta...

-_Edward?_

-Mon Dieu, Bella! M'écriai-je au téléphone, me retenant à mon siège de bureau. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je viens de voir les images à la télévision et j'ai craint le pire!

_-Oui, oui, je vais bien,_ me répondit-elle d'une voix terne_. Edward, je... j'étais à la fenêtre quand ça s'est passé... Il y a tellement de fumée, et les gens qui sont à l'intérieur..._

-Je sais, Bella... Mais, pour l'instant, il faut que tu penses à toi, d'accord? C'est égoïste, mais... mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, tu comprends?

-_Oh, Edward... On a l'obligation de rester à l'intérieur des bureaux, on ne peut pas sortir. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. _

-Ok, tu vas bien, soupirai-je à moitié soulagé.

C'était égoïste, alors qu'il y avait des morts, des gens qui essayaient de survivre non loin d'ici, mais Bella était Bella et je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle, loin d'elle.

-_Il y a du mouvement dans les couloirs, c'est la pagaille ici. Tout le monde veut sortir, et je ne sais pas quoi faire... _

-Sors, la coupai-je, alerte, le soulagement disparu. La Tour Nord pourrait s'effondrer à tout instant et Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

-_Mais, mon patron refuse et il y a un message de prévention dans les haut-parleurs du couloir qui nous interdit de sortir à cause du danger qu'i l'extérieur._

-Bella, je m'en fiche de ce que ce con de Jenks a dit. Tu sors le plus vite possible de l'immeuble!

-_Mais... _

-Pas de « mais »! Dis-je, furieux. Il faut que tu sortes de l'immeuble. Va retrouver Rosalie et sors le plus vite possible avec elle.

-_J'ai peur_, souffla Bella tremblante.

Je fermais les yeux, les pires images traversant mon esprit. Si moi j'étais dans un état proche de la folie, comment devait être Bella? J'aurais tellement voulu être auprès d'elle, la rassurer et la protéger. Au lieu de ça, j'étais au téléphone avec elle, mais pendant encore combien de temps? Les réseaux allaient vite être saturés et qui sait ce qui va se passer par la suite. _Putain de merde. _Mes doigts resserrèrent instinctivement le dos de ma chaise de bureau et mes phalanges devinrent d'une blancheur inquiétante.

- Écoute-moi, mon amour, lui soufflai-je doucement. Je vais venir te chercher. Je quitte le boulot et j'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. Attends-moi devant l'ascenseur, avec Rosalie, et je vous embarque toutes les deux. Surtout, si Jenks ose te dire quelque chose, je te jure que je lui coupe les bijoux de famille avec un sécateur.

À l'autre bout du fil, je l'entendis rire et pleurer en même temps, et mon cœur se compressa à ce son. _J'ai toujours détesté le fait qu'elle pleure. _

-_D'accord, _renifla-t-elle_, tu viens me chercher._

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je pris ça pour un signe d'accord. Toujours avec mon portable visé à l'oreille, je sortis de mon bureau sous le regard interrogateur de mes employés stupéfait.

-Bella?

-_Oui?_

-Je vais raccrocher pour le moment, d'accord? Avec la circulation dehors, tu ne risques pas de m'entendre, mais tu gardes ton portable avec toi, au cas où. J'arrive le plus vite possible, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va devant les portes de l'ascenseur, et surtout ne panique pas, tout ira bien.

-_Près de l'ascenseur, j'y serais. Edward?_

-Oui?

-_Je t'aime._

Je fermais les yeux, retenant mes larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Bella me disait « je t'aime », mais pas à n'importe quelle occasion. Certes, ces mots avaient un sens pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire tout le temps et n'importe comment. _Putain. _Cette femme était têtue, mais elle avait une façon de le dire qui me bouleversait à chaque fois.

-Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi... Je fais vite, promis. À tout de suite.

Encore une fois elle ne répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait compris. Sous ses airs de femme indépendante, c'était une personne très sensible, très fragile et seules les personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment le savaient. J'enfouis mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et levais les yeux au ciel. Je sursautais en voyant des avions de chasses se diriger vers les deux Tours jumelles à la vitesse de la lumière. On pouvait voir aussi des hélicoptères les suivirent, plus lentement, et je devinais que c'était les engins des chaînes de télévision. _Ils devaient se laver les mains d'un scoop pareil. _Je me mis à marcher dans la rue à gauche, connaissant le chemin par cœur pour avoir tant de fois était chercher Bella pour qu'on déjeune ensemble le midi. À présent, c'était pour une tout autre histoire. Quand mes pas m'emmenèrent vers les axes principaux de la ville, je pouvais distinctement voir les effets de la catastrophe. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, des gens au téléphone, d'autres discutant ou pleurant entre eu ou encore avec encore le journal de ce matin dans les mains qui avaient le même visage dévasté. _Je n'osai même pas imaginer comment je devais être. _Bien vite, mon attention se détournant de ces inconnus qui éprouvaient les mêmes sensations d'injustice et de colère pour repartir à mon but premier: chercher Bella.

Mais, au fil des mètres que je parcourais, les trottoirs et les routes devinrent difficile d'accès, principalement à cause des gens qui s'y trouvaient et des voitures qui s'étaient arrêtées en plein milieu du chemin. C'est quand je levais la tête que je compris un peu mieux pourquoi ils étaient ainsi. Voir les choses à la télévision était bien différent de les voir en vrai. Sous mes yeux, je pouvais voir les Tours du World Trade Center, une Tour intact quoique un peu masqué par les fumées que produisaient la Tour Nord. Un feu brulant et dévastateur se propageait de là où l'avion terroriste s'était écrasé vers les étages inférieurs. Malgré la vue, je continuais à marcher, zigzaguant entre les gens qui regardaient le spectacle et les policiers qui essayaient de maitriser la population. Je perdais de nombreuses minutes précieuses à éviter les forces de l'ordre qui obligeait les personnes à rester où il était, quelque soit leur raison. _Je refusais de laisser Bella là-bas. _Alors que je réussis à éviter plusieurs policiers, je fus stoppé net pour l'un d'entre eux qui m'avait repéré.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, Monsieur, me dit-il sérieusement.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ma femme se trouve là-bas! Répondis-je en élevant la voix.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais personne ne peut franchir ses barrières.

-Je lui ai promis que j'irai la chercher! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça! Elle est dans la Tour Sud et elle est morte de peur.

-Je vous le répète, personne n'a l'autorisation d'avancer plus loin.

-Mais...

-La zone n'est pas sécurisé, continua la policier, et le danger n'est pas écarté.

-Pardon? Intervint une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de nous, terrorisée. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a... qu'il peut y avoir d'autres avions?

-C'est une possibilité, Madame, affirma le flic.

-Mon fils... murmura-t-elle, désemparée. Il faut le sortir de là!

-Les pompiers sont déjà sur place ainsi que les forces de l'ordre.

-Ma femme m'a dit qu'on leur refusait l'accès aux sorties de l'immeuble! M'écriai-je.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers moi, stupéfaits et paniqués. _Comment pouvait-on laisser ses personnes sans informations? _Suite à ma révélation, les gens commencèrent à protester et à écrier contre les agents de police qui eurent du mal à se faire respecter. Profitant de la situation, je me glissais discrètement sous les barrières de fortunes et je me mis à courir le plus rapidement que mes jambes me donnaient. Plus j'avançais, et plus l'air devint rare. Des centaines de personnes marchaient et couraient dans le sens inverse de moi avec un pull ou un tee-shirt sur le bas du visage pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Rapidement, je les imitais en remontant ma chemise sur mon nez et ma bouche. L'air était chaud, chargeait de résidu que la Tour Nord avait perdu dans le crash de l'avion. Je refusais de penser qu'il y avait autre chose dans la poussière. Avec une horrible envie de vomir, je continuais ma route, prenant soin d'éviter la police ou toute autre personne susceptible de me bloquer le passage.

Les passants criaient et pleuraient alors que je les doublais sans aucune forme de politesse. Des enfants étaient blottis dans les bras de leur mère alors que celles-ci appelaient des proches au téléphone ou dans la rue. C'était le chaos total au fur et à mesure que j'arrivais au World Trade Center. _Une vision apocalyptique. _La fumée se faisait de plus en plus dense, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne, mais qu'importe, je devais sauver Bella de cet enfer. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne pouvais pas imaginer la perdre. _Jamais. _Aussi souvent que mon cerveau me l'ordonnait, je levais les yeux afin de voir dans quel état se trouvaient les deux Tours jumelles. Il n'y avait pas de grand changement, hormis le fait qu'il y avait de plus en plus de fumée qui sortait de la Tour Nord, que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus horribles et qu'il était plus difficile d'avancer dans cet épais nuage de poussière gris. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit le policier quelques minutes plus tôt.

« La zone n'est pas sécurisé, le danger n'est pas écarté. »

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres avions qui allaient arriver? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'évacuait pas tout le monde des Tours? Que faisait le gouvernement? Le Président? Qui avait fait ça? Pourquoi? Est-ce que ces _personnes _avaient prévus autres choses contre les États-Unis d'Amérique? Combien de personne avait déjà perdu la vie? Est-ce que tout New-York était touché? Ou ça allait au-delà de la ville? J'avais tellement de question que ma tête me lançait douloureusement, à moins que ça ne soit la poussière qui réussissait à s'infiltrer à travers le tissu de ma chemise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici! Criait un pompier à quelques mètres de moi, aux personnes qui regardaient dans la même direction que toutes les personnes du monde entier à cet instant.

Les gens le regardaient sans vraiment le voir, un peu perdus et désabusés par la situation. Personnellement, je n'y fis pas attention, même si mon instinct de survie me disait de partir en courant de cet enfer brûlant. _Je devais sortir Bella d'ici. _C'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment, aller chercher Bella et s'en aller loin d'ici. Peut-être qu'on allait quitter notre vie un moment, partir loin de la région. À Forks, là où habitait le père de Bella, Charlie, qui avait trouvé un paisible job de policier dans une petite ville qui comptait moins de 3500 habitants. Bella voulait aller voir son père depuis plusieurs semaines, ça me paraissait une bonne idée. Tout à coup, alors que je me faisais bousculer par un homme qui allait en sens inverse, un avion siffla dans mes oreilles. Instinctivement, je levais la tête, presque heureux de voir que le gouvernement ne nous avait pas oublié, mais je déchantais bien vite et mon corps se crispa de terreur.

À 9h03, en ce mardi 11 septembre 2001, un avion percuta la Tour Sud du World Trade Center, là où se trouvait Bella.

**Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, sinon vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre!**

**C'est très cruel comme fin, mais j'assume complètement.**

**Dès le prochain chapitre, il y aura un Pov Bella pour commencer, ainsi que celui d'Edward.**

**À bientôt et prenez soin de vous,**

**Clairouille59.**


	3. Note

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je vous laisse ce petit mot pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction « When the love is stronger than the fire », mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre. J'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête, mais le taper sur mon clavier ce n'est pas du tout pareil. De plus, j'ai officiellement repris les cours le lundi 16 septembre dans une école pour devenir Assistante Vétérinaire, et ça me change beaucoup de ses 3 derniers années où je restais chez moi en suivant des cours par correspondance. Il faut que je reprenne le rythme pour ne pas être trop débordée et ne pas lâcher les cours en court de route. J'essayerai de finir ce chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience – j'espère – pendant mon week-end de 3 jours, mais je ne vous promet rien. Pour vous faire patienter jusque là et vu que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous laisse un petit extrait du chapitre 3, qui n'est pas corrigé évidemment, c'est la rencontre entre Bella & Edward quelques années plus tôt. Mille excuses pour ce retard inadmissible...

Prenez soin de vous en espérant que votre rentrée n'est pas été trop difficile,

Clairouille59.

« _Je suis en retard, Rosalie va me tuer! _Je n'ai plus qu'à écrire mes dernières volontés. _Je connaissais Rosalie depuis des années maintenant, elle avait un coeur en or et était d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais il ne fallait pas rire sur la ponctualité. On devait se retrouver dans un café branché en plein New-York afin qu'elle m'explique son rendez-vous d'hier soir avec un certain Emmett. Elle était tellement joyeuse au téléphone que je n'avais pas pu refuser de la voir ce midi, malgré mon emploi du temps chargé. Je travaille dans une bibliothèque municipale de la ville et on était en plein inventaire. Quand il y avait des centaines voir des milliers de livre sur les étagères, on perdait facilement le compte. Je zigzaguai entre les passants, café dans une main, m'étonnant moi-même sur mon adresse. _Je ne suis pas une fille très adroite, bien au contraire. _Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvée à l'hôpital car j'étais tombée dans les escaliers de mon appartement, ou après mettre frappée avec ma propre raquette de badminton au lycée? _Un nombre strictement indécent. _Ça amusait souvent Charlie, mon père, de me raccompagner à la maison après être venu me chercher à l'hôpital, car il y avait souvent des situations embarrassantes qui m'avaient conduit là-bas. _Trop gênante pour que je veuille de nouveau m'en souvenir. _Je dépassai avec une agilité déconcertante une veille dame à un carrefour avant de percuter avec violence quelque chose de dur et de chaud, renversant mon café sur mon chemisier blanc tout neuf. Je pensais avoir l'immense chance de tomber sur les fesses, me ridiculisant devant des dizaines de passants au passage, mais deux mains fermes me maintinrent sur mes deux pieds. _

_-Est-ce que tout va bien, Mademoiselle? Me demanda une voix masculine, un doux ténor._

_-Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas..._

_Je m'arrêtais net de parler lorsque mes yeux virent la victime de ma maladresse. _Nom de Dieu. _Je me retins de baver devant cet homme affreusement irréel. C'était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, même les mannequins masculins faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui. _Merde, il était réel, pas photoshopé! _Il était grand, mince sans être non plus un squelette sans formes, ses mains qui me tenaient fermement montraient qu'il devait être musclé, il avait des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur indéfinissable, cuivré, la peau d'une blancheur parfaite, une belle mâchoire virile, un nez aquilin et des yeux d'un vert absolument sublime; deux émeraudes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais surtout comme une vraie idiote. _Bravo, Bella! _Cet homme superbe me regardait avec inquiétude._

_-Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? Murmura-t-il. _

_-Oui! M'écriai-je, le faisant sursauter. Je vais bien, merci. _

_-D'accord. Je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté, j'ai quelques soucis en tête ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds._

_-Non, non, c'est moi, soupirai-je. Je suis très maladroite, c'est affreux. J'étais pressée, et je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien, me rassura-t-il en me souriant, manquant de me faire tomber dans les pommes. Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant sur votre chemisier._

_Je baissai les yeux vers les dégâts, et effectivement ce n'est pas beau à voir. Le café était tombé sur le haut de mon haut et dégoulinait à présent jusqu'à hauteur de mon estomac. _Il fallait que je trouve un très bon teinturier.

_-Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, reprit l'homme d'une beauté sans nom. Est-ce que vous voulez venir vous y nettoyer un peu? Ma soeur laisse toujours quelques vêtements chez moi, quand elle y passe pour dormir. Je suis sûr que vous faîtes un peu près la même taille. Elle a tellement de vêtement qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte qui lui manque un haut._

_Est-ce que cet homme voulait que je vienne chez lui pour nettoyer mon chemisier et me prêter un haut, ou je venais de l'inventer? _Je vais faire une syncope. _J'hésitais trois malheureuse secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. La partie pessimiste de mon cerveau me disait que cet homme était peut-être un tueur en série et un violeur, l'autre partie optimiste avait environ une centaine d'arguments irréfutables. _

_-D'accord, acceptai-je à mon étonnement. Je vous suis._

_Il me fit un sourire éblouissant digne d'une pub de dentifrice._

_-Je m'appelle Edward, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main. Edward Cullen._

_-Isabella, Isabella Swan, répondis-je, mais je préfère Bella. »_


End file.
